Kiss You
Kiss You 'by ''One Direction is featured on Just Dance 2014 and as a DLC on Just Dance 2015. Dancers ''Classic'' '''P1 *Very short black hair *A jacket with some sort of badges on the left side *Yellow shirt *Pink peach shorts *Blue shoes with black laces *Resembles Zayn Malik P2 *Black Hair *Yellow short sleeved shirt with a blue vest/jacket *Black trousers *Orange and yellow shoes *A yellow beanie (blue in the Battle Mode) *Resembles Louis Tomlinson P3 *Short black hair *A stripe shirt with black and yellow *Blue trousers *Black and orange shoes with orange laces *Resembles Harry Styles P4 *Black hair with a Justin Bieber hairstyle *Pink peach shirt with black flowers on it *Sky blue jeans *Black shoes with yellow laces *Resembles Liam Payne Kissyou coach 1 big.png|P1 Kissyou coach 3 big.png|P3 Kissyou coach 4 big.png|P4 ''Sweat'' *Orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line to split the colours *Sky blue trousers with suspenders *Red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots *Yellow beanie with a blue line *Yellow scarf *Black sunglasses *Resembles Niall Horan *Note: The dancer is the same dancer as P2 from the Regular and Sumo version of Turn Up The Love. ''6 Player'' The first female wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. The second female wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. The third female wears a pink tie up crop top, a red orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. The first male wears a grey button down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The second male wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The third male wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. All of them have brown hair (although the females has light brown hair) and wear sunglasses. Background ''Classic'' and 6 Player The background has a lot of surfboards and water waves. At some points in the dance, KISS YOU 'is seen in the background. ''Sweat For the sweat version, it's in the shape of all the other sweat versions; a road that lights up. It flashes many colours. Gold Moves ''Classic'' The Classic routine has 4 '''Gold Moves. All: Blow a kiss with one hand. This is done during the line "Let me kiss you". It's also done when "Let me kiss you" is echoed in the background multiple times. During that each player does their gold move one at a time, going from the dancer on the left to the dancer on the right, while they go in a circle. Kiss You GM 1.JPG|1st, 2nd and 4th Gold Move Kiss You GM 3 P1.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P1 Kiss You GM 3 P2.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P2 Kiss You GM 3 P3.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P3 Kiss You GM 3 P4.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P4 ''Sweat'' The Sweat routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Blow a kiss with both hands. This is done during the line "Let me kiss you". Kiss You Sweat GM 1.JPG|All 3 gold moves ''6 Player'' The 6 Player routine (on Xbox One) has 3 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 and 2: P4, P5 and P6, blow a kiss and P1, P2 and P3, have your hands under your chins. Gold Move 3: P1, P2 and P3, blow a kiss to the right. P4, P5 and P6, blow a kiss to the left. Both groups of players are to use their right hand to do so. This is the final move of the routine. Kiss You 6P Gold Move 1.JPG|1st and 2nd gold move Kiss You 6P Gold Move 3.JPG|Last Gold Move Battle Kiss You ''has a battle against ''Pound The Alarm. ''For the battle, click here. Trivia *This is the first song that appears first on the list of songs on the game and is by a band. It's also the first to appear first on the list and have male dancers, and to be a dance crew and not a solo. *The 6 player dance crew on the Xbox One is considered the classic mode, while the 4 player is considered alternate. *The dancers from the classic and 6 player wear Summer attire, while the sweat dancer wears Winter attire. *Some people say that the dancers in classic mode look like Big Time Rush. *This is the first (and only) song with a 6-player mode. *The dancers are strongly similar to the What Makes You Beautiful dancers and the Best Song Ever dancers. * P2 of the classic version avatar looks like the sweat version of It's You * The first dancer is Mehdi Kerkouche. * In the battle mode, the 2nd player's beanie is blue instead of yellow. * This is the third song by One Direction in the series, first being What Makes You Beautiful in Just Dance 4, second being One Thing as a DLC in both Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 and as a song in the main list in Just Dance Kids 2014, fourth being One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) as a DLC in Just Dance 2014 and fifth being Best Song Ever in Just Dance 2015. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records: Gamer's Edition along with the dancer of What You Waiting For. * Although it is recycled, this is the first DLC that is a dance crew. * The sweat dancer, who is Arben Kapidani, smiles a lot. Gallery Kiss You.png|The Thumbnail kissyou6players02.png|6 players mode (Xbox One) kissyou6players01.png|6 players doing the pyramid move. kissyou.jpg|Kiss You Kiss You 6.jpg|Kiss You (6 Players) Kiss You Sweat.jpg|Kiss You (Sweat) kissyouwins.png|Battle Mode KissYouDLC2015.jpg kissyou6player.png|6-Players Kiss You.jpg|The Dancers Kissyoubg1.png|Title background Kissyoubg3.png|Surfboard background Kissyoubg2.png|Ocean background Kiss You (6 Players).png|Kiss You (P3) 6 Player Mode 127.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar (Classic) 126.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar (6 Player) Videos File:One Direction - Kiss You (Official) File:Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You (Sweat Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You (6 Players) - 5* Stars XBOX ONE File:Just_Dance_2015_Kiss_you_5_Stars Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Console Exclusives Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with battles Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Arben Kapidani